Hey There Ginerva
by LoonyKins
Summary: Ginny's in her 6th year, and Harry's out looking for Horcruxes.She wonders whether or not he will still be in love with her when he comes back, until she gets a letter from him.Lyrics altered from The Plain White T's Hey There Delilah.K for nothing bad.


AN-Okay, so I was listening to this song by the Plain White T's. It's called "Hey There Delilah", and I absolutely love it. Well, it reminded me of Harry and Ginny, and how Harry has to go off and find Horcruxes, and Ginny has to stay behind and finish school. So I altered the lyrics to fit the story, and set it in Ginny's 6th year. Harry is still searching, and he writes a letter to her, saying the basic things to people in love with each other say when there apart. Hopefully this song fic will live up to the rest of my good ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hey There Ginerva 

Ginny woke up from her slumber, sun shining in her face. Although it was nice and bright out, Ginny didn't feel the cheerfulness of the day. It would just be another day of torment and worrying; anger and sadness. She was worried about Harry, who was still searching for the Horcruxes that would need to be found in order for him to defeat Voldemort. She missed him so much, and couldn't wait to see him again. Hopefully the next time she saw him, he would be alive and well, and have his arms open, smiling that charming smile that made her weak waiting for her to come back to him.

As she got ready for the day, she wondered if he was okay, and what he was thinking right now, wherever he was. Did he miss her just as much as she missed him? She continued to get ready, wondering this, and many other different things. When she was done, she quickly ran out of the common room, and down to the Entrance Hall, to greet Luna, who was waiting for her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, to come and say good morning. Ginny stayed there, chatting about various things, like the Transfiguration test they had yesterday until Neville showed up, which meant that she had to go into the Great Hall.

It was five minutes later that Neville and Luna came into the Great Hall together, and said there goodbyes until lunch. Neville then came over across from Ginny and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, until Neville spoke.

"He's going to be okay, Ginny. You know Harry. He'll be able to take care of himself. They all will…." Neville stated, trailing off at the end due to the fact that the owls were coming in with today's mail. Ginny looked up at the owls, all a similar brown color, but then gasped and covered her mouth, still staring at the ceiling. Neville looked up to, seeing what Ginny was looking at and smiled. Flying into the Great Hall was Harry's owl, Hedwig, with a letter attached to its foot. Hedwig swooped down and landing smoothly onto Ginny's shoulder, sticking her leg out right away for her. Ginny was beaming as she took the letter from Hedwig, stroking her feathers.

"Go up to the Owlery, and later I'll come up there to give you a letter to give to Harry, but for now rest, you've done a good job." Ginny said excitedly, and Hedwig flew off. Neville looked at her expectantly.

"Aren't you going to open it, Ginny? I mean, this is what you've been waiting to get for weeks." Neville exclaimed. Ginny laughed.

"Of course not, Neville. I think I have the right to read a letter from my boyfriend in private, don't you think?" Ginny whispered, making sure not to sound nasty. Neville nodded in approval. The bell than rang, and they got up and went to their first class of the day.

_**Hey there Ginerva  
What's it like in London, Sweetie?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
The stars can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

Ginny went through the day with a struggle, to say the least. She couldn't take her mind off the letter in her back pocket. It was if it was screaming at her to open it. Lunch went by with a blur, and so did the rest of her classes for the day. Finally she was able to go up to her dormitory until dinner. Most people sat in the common room and did their homework, but not Ginny. She preferred to be sitting on her four poster bed with everything she had to do spread out onto the bed. Right now though, Ginny wasn't going to do her homework. She was going to read the letter from Harry.

_**  
Hey there Ginerva  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
**_

Ginny took the letter out of her pocket, and just looked at it for a moment, looking at Harry's handwriting, taking in every detail. She could just picture him sitting under a tree, writing her name unto the envelope, and then tying it to Hedwig. She sighed. Just even picturing him made her feel safe from harm. She finally took a deep breath, and turned over the envelope and ripped the seal off the letter. She moved the flap and carefully pulled the piece of parchment out. She took a deep breathe, and unfolded the letter, revealing Harry's handwriting. She was about to start reading when….

"Ginny!" Lavender Brown called, opening the girl's dormitory door. Ginny quickly hid the letter behind her back, casually leaning on the hand it was in, so that she didn't get curious.

"What is it, Lavender? Is something wrong?" Ginny said sweetly, almost too sweet. Ginny had always hated Lavender, ever since the "Won Won" incident occurred. Thank Merlin Ron had called it quits before she did anything else.

"Oh nothing's wrong; I was just going to tell you that it's dinner time. Neville told me to tell you…. Are you guys together or something? Did he dump that freak show to get you? What about Harry? What's he going to say, I mean, look at you, you've already moved on and are in another relationship….How…" Lavender then cut herself off to glare at Ginny, who was doubled over in laughter. Finally Ginny caught her breath.

"Lavender, Neville and I aren't together; he's in love with Luna. He's just a friend who's looking out for another friend…" Ginny said, smiling. Lavender could come up with the most ridiculous things sometimes.

"Okay, Ginny, whatever you say. I know that I shouldn't assume, because well I know what I look like when I do…" Lavender said sheepishly. Ginny laughed.

"An arse, Lavender!" Ginny giggled, looking at Lavender's face.

"No need to finish the sentence! I already know. Now come downstairs before Neville goes crazy waiting for you. You know how boys are; it's like the end of the world if they are late for a meal." Lavender stated, turning around and heading down the stairs before Ginny could reply. She then looked at the slightly wrinkled letter in her hands and sighed. She guessed she'd have to wait until later to open it.

_**Hey there Ginerva  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
Hey there Ginerva  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple thing I did for you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd do it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

As Ginny walked down the stairs to the Great Hall with Neville and Luna, who they met at the Ravenclaw corridor, she wondered if Harry would ever come back to her. Was he going to come back and just look at her with this look of disgust, and then turn around and walk towards some other girl? Or was he going to be there for her? Would he even come back alive?

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you okay?" Luna said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny suddenly snapped out of her little trance.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out I guess." Ginny said her mind still far away. She looked around and realized they were already at the entrance to the Great Hall, and that Neville and Luna were just waiting for her to snap out of it.

"Let's go in, I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed, putting on a smile that was less than convincing. Luna and Neville shrugged their shoulders, and said goodbye before going to their respective tables for dinner.

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way**_  
_**Ginerva I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
**_

All through dinner, Ginny was quiet. She hardly ate any food, no matter what Neville said to try to get her to. She just pushed her food around her plate, uninterested by it. Finally, Professor McGonagall sent them to bed. Ginny quickly ran out of the Great Hall, not even waiting for Luna or Neville. She was the first person into the common room, and she ran up the stairs to her dormitory. She got the letter out of her pocket and turned it over, taking the parchment out of the envelope.

"This is it…" She said to herself quietly as she opened the piece of paper. She sat down on her four poster bed, and closed the curtains as not to be disturbed as she started reading.

_Dear Gin,_

_I'm sorry it's been a while since we've spoke, and that this is the first letter I've written, but you know how it is. Owls can be intercepted, and really I shouldn't be writing you at all, but I felt you needed to know what is going on. We are all fine, so there's no need to worry. We're halfway through with our mission, and then we will be back home. This mission is going on forever, and I can't wait for it to end. Then I get to see you, and that smile that I always imagine you having on your face in my dream of our return. I know that sounds rather ridiculous, but that just goes to show how much I miss you. I just want you to know that I do love you, and that conversation we had back at Dumbledore's funeral was for your protection, nothing more. I want to be with you, and only you. You are my northern star, Gin, and you should never forget that. Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you, because I would never even think of breaking your heart. I love you so much, and can't wait to see you again._

_With love always,_

_H_

Ginny then closed the letter, placed it back into the envelope, and back into her pocket. She then found herself crying tears of happiness and gratitude. She thanked Merlin he, along with her brother and her closest friend were okay, and most of all…

"I'm his northern star…." Ginny smiled adoringly, wiping her tears away. Her fear had come to be false. He still loved her, and couldn't wait to see her again. She sighed, and left the dormitory, where she found Neville sitting on the couch, looking worried. He stood up as she walked down the stairs.

"Is everything okay, Ginny?" Neville, asked her, confused at the expression on her face. Ginny laughed.

"Yes! Everything is just amazing…." Ginny said, looking out of the small window by the fireplace, watching the stars, well, one star in particular, the northern star.

_**Hey there Ginerva  
You be good and don't you miss me  
One more year and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Ginerva here's to you  
This ones for you  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  
**_

The next day, Ginny woke up to the sun shining in her face once again. This time, she wasn't worried. Harry was going to be just fine, and someday soon, he would be back, arms open, smiling that charming smile that made her weak, waiting for her to come back to him.

* * *

AN- How many people loved that? Well, if you did, please review. It's taken me a long time to finish this, so I would appreciate it. REVIEW!!!! Also, I could also use a BETA reader. I've asked before, and no one has volunteered, so if you would like you be a BETA for me, send a review , and contact you. Thanks! 


End file.
